smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 6
A while later, all the Smurfs had returned to the theater to watch the second part of Poet's play. Meanwhile backstage, all the cast were getting themselves ready. They were drinking mugs of fresh water and smurfberry juice that Nikolai had brought from his bar. Poet went over to them. "All right, every Smurf! Time to smurf the second part of the performance! Like I smurfed before we started, just give it your smurfiest," he said, encouragingly. "Yeah!" all the Smurfs said in unison. "I hate smurfing it my smurfiest," Grouchy simply muttered again. Poet then walked onto the stage. "My fellow Smurfs, without further waiting, enjoy the second part of the play." As he walked off the stage, all the other Smurfs clapped and cheered as the drapes opened and the second part had begun. Act Two That night in the castle, the Queen stood before her magic mirror, holding the box she gave the huntsman in her hands. "Magic mirror on the wall, who now is the smurfiest one of all?" she asked. "Over the seven dual hills, beyond the seven falls, in the cottage of the seven Smurfs, dwells Snow White, the smurfiest one of all," the mirror answered. "Snow White lies dead in the forest," the Queen said. "The huntsman has smurfed me proof. Behold... her heart." "Snow White still smurfs, the smurfiest in the land, tis the heart of a pig you smurf in your smurf," the mirror said. "A heart of a pig! Then I've been smurfed," the Queen said furiously as she left the room and headed down to her laboratory located deep under the castle. She slammed the door of the lab shut, scaring her pet crow. "A heart of a pig! The smurfing smurf," the Queen said angrily as she threw the box to the floor. "I'll smurf myself to the Smurfs' cottage in a disguise so smurfy, no Smurf will ever smurf," she said as she brought a red book down from the shelf, which read 'Disguises'. "Now! A spell to transmurf my beauty into ugliness, change my queenly garment to a peddler's cloak," the Queen said as she found the spell she was looking for. She first required a glass full of mummy dust. "Mummy dust, to smurf me old," the Queen said as she began the formula. "To smurf out my cloak: the Black of Night," she said as she put one drop into the glass, changing the color of the liquid to black. "To smurf my voice: an Old Smurf's cackle," she said as she turned a dial on a machine, which sent a strange red liquid through it and then changing the color of the liquid from black to red. "To whiten my hair: a Scream of Fright," she said as she placed the glass under another machine, then turned the dial and a strange green liquid came out, changing the color from red to green, with a loud piercing scream that filled the room. "A smurf of wind, to smurf my hate," the Queen said as a gust of wind filled the room. "A thunderbolt, to mix it well," she said before a lightning bolt struck close by, completing the formula. The Queen then stared into the glass. "Now! To begin my magic spell," she said as she drank the contents of the glass before immediately throwing it to the floor, as she began to feel the spell take effect. Her hair began to go ghostly white and her arms started to go long and thin and her bones could easily be seen. Her face started to resemble that of Hogatha the witch and her clothes changed into black peddler's clothes. "My voice! My voice! Ha! Ha! Ha!" the Queen laughed evilly. "A smurfect disguise! Ha! Ha! Ha!" she laughed again as she revealed her old wrinkly face, sending her pet crow into a frenzy. "And now! A special sort of death, for one so smurfy," the old hag said as she searched through her book of death spells before finding the perfect spell. "Ah!" the old hag shrieked in evil joy. "A poisoned smurfberry: sleeping death," she said as she began to read the description. "One taste of the poisoned smurfberry and the victim's eyes will close forever in the sleeping death," she said menacingly. ... Back in the cottage of the seven Smurfs, there was a party currently taking place as Snow White was sat down on a stool, clapping along to the music while the Smurfs were playing. Doc was playing the lute, Bashful was playing the accordion, Sleepy was playing a fish-shaped flute, and Grumpy was sitting at the organ. Happy soon stepped forward. "I'd like to dance and smurf my feet. But they won't smurf in rhythm. You see, I smurfed them both today. And I can't smurf nothing with 'em," Happy said. "Ho hum the tune is dumb. The words don't mean a thing. Isn't this a silly song. For any Smurf to smurf," Doc and Bashful sang in unison. As the music played, Dopey was busy having lots of fun on the drums. Bashful was next to step up, but he was rather embarrassed to sing, so both Sneezy and Happy pushed him before Snow White. "I...," Bashful said, trying to sing but immediately started blushing. Grumpy started playing the organ again to give Bashful his cue, but before he could start singing, Bashful again found himself too embarrassed to start singing. "Oh gosh!" he said as he hid behind his beard. Grumpy angrily slammed down on the organ keys, causing Bashful to start singing. "I smurfed a polecat up a tree. Way out on upon a smurf. And when he smurfed the best of me. I smurfed the worst of him," Bashful sang before using his beard to cover his face. "Ho hum the tune is dumb. The words don't mean a thing. Isn't this a silly song. For any Smurf to smurf," Doc and Sneezy sang in unison. Happy soon walked up and started yodeling. Snow White then began to sing a high note. Once she finished, Doc walked up and offer his hand for a dance. Snow White took his hand and started to dance with him before moving on to Bashful, then to Happy, and then back to Doc. Dopey was busying playing the drums until a fly landed on his ear. He tried to hit the fly, but it was too fast for him, leaving him exhausted. The fly then landed on Sleepy's nose; he prepared his hand to hit it, but Dopey gave him one the cymbals and he smacked his face with it. Everyone was now dancing and having a good time. Not too far away, Dopey was trying to stand on Sneezy's shoulders. Sneezy soon felt a sneeze coming on. "Watch... watch... ha... ha... huh... thanks," Sneezy said as Dopey stopped him from sneezing. He buttoned up the jacket and went off to join the others. As The others saw them approaching, Snow White was surprised and performed a curtsy. Dopey tried to bow, but began to fall off Sneezy's shoulders. Sneezy then grabbed onto Dopey and pulled him back into place. They then proceeded to dance with Snow White. Dopey was having the time of his life, whereas Sneezy was having trouble keeping up with Snow White's dance rhythm. As they danced on, Sneezy immediately started feeling he had to sneeze. "Atchaa... Atchee... Atcha...," Sneezy said, trying hard to stop himself from sneezing. Snow White covered her ears as the other Smurfs took cover to wait for the inevitable. "ATCHAA... ATCHSMURF!" Sneezy sneezed loudly, shooting Dopey off like a rocket, right up to the support beams. The other started laughing hysterically. "That was smurfy," Snow White said as she sat down in a chair. "Now you smurf something," Happy said. "Well... what should I smurf?" Snow White asked. "Smurf us a story," Sleepy said. "Yeah! Smurf us a story," the Smurfs said in unison. "A true story!" Happy said. "A love story!" Bashful said. "Well... once there was a princess...," Snow White began. "Was the princess... you?" Doc asked. "And she fell in love," Snow White said. "Was it hard to smurf?" Sneezy asked. "Oh! It was very easy; anyway, everyone could see the prince was smurfing," Snow White said. "The only one for me." "Was he strong and handsome?" Doc asked. "Was he big and tall?" Sneezy asked. "There's no Smurf like him... anywhere at all," Snow White asked. "Did he smurf that... he loved you?" Bashful asked, innocently. "Did he... smurf a kiss?" Happy asked. "He was so romantic, I could not resist," Snow White sang, beautifully. The Smurfs all gathered round to listen. "Someday my prince will smurf. Someday we'll smurf again. And away to his castle we'll smurf. To be happy forever I know," Snow White sang. Grumpy was standing against the organ, facing the wall. "Hmpf, mush," he muttered angrily. "Someday when spring is here. We'll smurf our love anew. And the birds will smurf. And wedding bells will smurf. Some day when my dreams smurf true," Snow White sang as she finished, All the Smurfs were still in awe at what they just heard. Just then the cuckoo clock went off, showing the time of 11 o'clock. "Oh my smurfness! It's past bedtime! Now everyone to bed," Snow White said as she pushed the Smurfs towards the stairs. Dopey was just about to run up, but Doc grabbed his jacket. "Wait! Hold on their Smurfs," Doc said. "The princess will smurf in our beds upstairs." "But... where will you smurf?" Snow White asked. "Oh, we'll be quite smurfy down here in the... uh," Doc said. "In a smurfs eye," Grumpy added. "In a smurfs eye, eh, sty... no! No! We'll be quite comfortable, won't we, Smurfs?" Doc said. "Oh yes, very comfortable!" the Smurfs answered in unison. Dopey then turned round and noticed a fancy looking pillow was on the wooden sofa. He slowly tiptoed towards it. "Now don't you worry about us, my dear, now on you smurf!" Doc said. "Well... if you insist," Snow White said as she began to head upstairs. "Good night." "Goodnight, princess!" the Smurfs called in unison. As the others were saying good night to the princess, Dopey had started to fall asleep on the pillow. "Are you sure, you will be smurfy?" Snow White asked. "Oh yes, very smurfy!" the Smurfs answered in unison. "Well, smurfy dreams!" Snow White said, as she headed into the bedroom. "Smurfy dreams!" the Smurfs said in unison, and as soon as the bedroom door closed, they all ran towards Dopey trying to get the pillow. They then all pulled on it very hard, causing it to rip and send feathers flying everywhere. Dopey decided to use one of the feathers as a pillow. "And bless the Smurfs who have been so smurfy to me, and may my dreams smurf true. Amen," Snow White prayed. "Oh yes! And please make Grumpy like me." Grumpy was busy trying to sleep in a cooking pot. "Huh, Smurfettes!" he said as he tried to make himself comfortable. He then felt something rubbing up against him, so he felt down into the pot and brought out a spoon. "A fine kettle of Smurfs!" he said as he tried to get to sleep, but he was kept awake by the sound of his fellow Smurfs snoring. Bashful was sleeping across a set of drawers, Happy was sleeping inside a cupboard, Doc was sleeping in the sink, and Sneezy was using Dopey as a pillow. Dopey then began to have a nightmare, but was immediately calmed down by Sneezy poking him in the stomach. And finally, Sleepy was sleeping on the logs for the fire. A fly then began to fall asleep on his nose. The forest was calm and quiet as they slept, but they were completely unaware of the danger that was brewing. 'Smurf to 'Part 7 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs chapters